


Diary of a Middle School Lucretia

by exuberantoctopus (tardisbluequill)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Homesickness, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluequill/pseuds/exuberantoctopus
Summary: Middle school is rough. Especially when you're the new kid. Lucretia makes friends, learns about pimples and mood swings, and tries to shoot a basketball into a hoop at least ONCE before the unit is over GOSH DARN IT!Based on the tumblr post about MiddleSchool!TAZ





	1. New Day New School

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the the hilariously brilliant idea of daveisverydramatic on tumblr: (http://daveisverydramatic.tumblr.com/post/173591347824)
> 
> Fair warning: This is my first multichapter fic, and I don't have a grand plotline as of yet. For now I'll be adding chapters as I get ideas, and just playing in the space.
> 
> Also, please note that Lucretia's quotes are always going to be misattributed on purpose. It's a goof, not a mistake.

_There is nothing permanent except change. - Aristotle_

Today’s the big day. I’m embarking on a great journey and I don’t know where it will take me. New friends? Lovers? Will this be the first day that they write about when they talk about Lucretia Who Started the Revolution? Whatever it is, I will not walk out the same as I come in today. I’m going to go to my new middle school (PS future me, if you’re reading this, isn’t it just RIDICULOUS that mom and dad decided to move in WINTER? What the HECK?! @#$*! Now not only do I have to make new friends in the grade 7 when EVERYBODY already has their friend groups, but it’s the middle of the YEAR! I will not be surprised if I don’t talk to anyone the whole rest of the year. I’m so mad). I’m on the bus now, which is why my writing’s a little messy, but I’ll be back at lunch probably. Alone probably.

•••

I was right. It’s lunch and I haven’t even said anything to anybody. I had to be introduced twice today, in first and third period. Mr. Davenport asked me for five facts about myself and I was doing so well but then all I could think of was how I miss my old friends and so I started crying a little bit. It was so embarrassing. He let me sit down then, but I made sure to go to the back so I wouldn’t have to have people looking at me like the new girl who cried in class. The work doesn’t seem too hard. I was there for the first two periods (social studies and math). Mr. Davenport is a lot better than my old socials teacher, actually. He was talking about lawmaking and he ended up going on a long rant about how laws have adapted to society over the years. It was actually really interesting. Math wasn’t too bad. They’re behind where I was when I left my old school, so I understood what was going on.

I was better at introduction in Mr. Highchurch’s class (he asked us to call him MERLE. Who does that?!). He just called me by the wrong name and went back to his book. I’ve only had one period with him, but it seems like all he does is hand out worksheets and hide behind his desk. The worst part about that was that everybody started talking and doing friend things and I was just alone at the back of the room again. It was the worst to see everybody laughing and talking with each other. I miss my friends. I miss Maureen. I miss my old teachers. I hate being alone and I hate that everybody else doesn’t even care if I have any friends. 

Lunch is terrible. It’s macaroni and cheese but the cheese isn’t right and the macaroni is chewy. I miss my old school.

•••

The rest of the day was okay. A boy named Magnus said hi to me in gym. It was really nice. When they asked us to get in partners, I was left out, and Magnus told me that I could come join him and his friend Carey and be a group of three. We did basketball drills. I’m not great at basketball. Michael Jordan said you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. Apparently you also miss the shots you do take, if you’re me. Magnus and Carey were a lot better, but they weren’t mean about it. Magnus tried to help me get the position for a layup, but I can’t coordinate my feet and my hands like that. I kept running until I was past the basket or shooting when I was right under it. Carey said I just needed practice. I think I need a different sport.

Last period was probably the best. It was drama. Oh! That reminds me! I should tell you about my schedule:

I I have to do Gym 4/5 days!!! Oh my gosh. Why me? At my old school it was only two times, as you’ll remember if you read my previous journals. I understand why they have Match and Science three times a week. Heck, I even get having band three times to keep up in practice. But I don’t want to be sweaty every day! I hate my life. 

I didn’t tell principal Garfield that I already speak french at home sometimes. I don’t want to have to take Spanish.

Okay so we’re getting off track! Drama! So the drama teacher is Mr. Leon (why is it weird to call Mr. Highchurch “Merle”, but Leon is just Leon? I think it says something about drama teachers, don’t you?). I got to see Magnus again too! He introduced me to his friend Taako. I don’t know what I think about Taako yet. He’s… a lot. He obviously really likes the subject, but hates Leon with the passion of a thousand burning suns. The rest of the class was partway through practicing monologues, but I didn’t have to do it because I’m new. Taako was being super loud and took the front centre (or “downstage centre”) to practice. Leon told him to quiet down so everybody else could hear themselves, and Taako went on a long rant about how nobody else knows what they’re doing anyway, “No thanks to you, pint size!”.

He got sent to the principal’s office for that.

I spent the class mostly helping Magnus memorize. He’s not great at memorizing, but he’s trying really hard and I’m supposed to say that’s what counts. Also, he was patient with me when I couldn’t shoot a basketball (Secretly, though, I think doing a layup is a lot harder than remembering the word “prospective”. WE’VE BEEN OVER IT TEN TIMES ALREADY MAGNUS HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS WORD?!).  
Also, Magnus told me about Taako’s sister, Lup. I have math and science with her. Magnus told me I should go say hi and tell her I know him and Taako, but I don’t know if I will. She’s a bit scary. I only know I have class with her because she was impossible to miss: Today she was wearing a black hoodie with a skull on it, knee-high black converses, and about a million piercings. I think I saw her drawing a dead stick-man on her worksheet, but I didn’t look too closely because she looked in my direction when I leaned closer to see. Magnus says she’s really not scary, she just likes to look like she is. I don’t know if there’s much of a difference.

And now I away to sleep. So far I’ve survived a day of school and have a…. an acquaintance? I don’t know if Magnus is a friend yet (DEFINITELY NOT A BEST FRIEND NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER BE MY BEST FRIEND MAUREEN IF YOU’RE READING THIS U DA BEST <3) but it’s nice to know I have at least one person to talk to if no one else. 

_The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. - Gandhi_


	2. A Goth and A Prep Walk into a Bar(stool because this is science class)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia meets Lup

_The secret to getting ahead is getting started - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Today is starting out favourably. Right now I am in English class, which is fortunate for my situation. Our warm-up assignment is “10 minutes” of writing stream of consciousness (my stream of consciousness tells me that ten minutes of writing will actually be half an hour of writing and class will almost be over by the time we start the lesson). Because I was in an early IB program at my old school (I miss it), this school put me into the eighth grader English class. There are no familiar faces, not that I’m familiar with any other faces yet. There is a kid in the class who is also writing the assignment who I think is the teacher’s kid? I don’t know. He couldn’t be a student, could he? He looks like he’s like five. But I could swear that I saw him in the hallway yesterday. Part of me wants to ask him, and the other 99% are not going to get into that awkward situation. The girl next to me just complained that writing by hand is slow. It is if you write it at THAT speed. I think she has about two sentences down. Her name is Hurley (I looked at the top of her sheet). Oh no if I talk to her later should I pretend I don’t know her name? What if she asks how I know it? Is it creepy that I looked at her paper? She’s the one who initiated conversation. Okay I’m almost finished one of my journal pages. I’m going to switch to some loose leaf so I don’t waste my good paper with random thinking.

•••

I’m sitting in math and Magnus’ voice is in my head telling me to go talk to Lup. I don’t want to though! But I do want to kind of. Am I being a bad person if I don’t go talk to her because she dresses differently? What if someone decided that they didn’t talk to me just because I wore a Shakespeare shirt? I mean, maybe there’s a difference between a Shakespeare shirt and seven piercings, black makeup, and died hair, but it’s the same principle. I’m going to go talk to her. I’ll be back with my findings.

…

LUP IS GREAT

Okay so. Class is almost over so I’m going to write quick. I went over and at first she was looking at me like “who are you and why have you entered my lair?”, but then I told her that I knew Magnus and Taako and she was like “Oh you’re Lucy! Taako was talking about the new kid yesterday. That’s you?” And I said yes and I don’t care that I normally don’t like it when people call me Lucy because I wasn’t going to say anything because Lup is really intimidating in a kinda good way now? I don’t know it’s hard to explain I’ll write more at lunch class is [EDIT: over.]

•••

I hate when I have to go back and finish sentences. So Lup. Lup is nothing like I expected. As soon as she heard that Magnus and Taako knew me, she was all smiles and jokes. We had math and then science right after and she told me that I should come sit with her and Barry at their table. Barry’s nice too. Really quiet. Lup is the exact opposite. She was talking the whole time and asking me a bunch of questions. It was really nice to feel like I was getting to know stuff about somebody.

Things I’ve learned about Lup so far:  
\- sister of Taako  
\- wants to be a scientist  
\- has three separate plans on how to take over the world (all humane of course. she just wants to take over for the “idiot grown-ups”  
\- wears a lot of black because it’s her favourite colour  
\- (other than green which she also likes. she has green laces for her high tops and green streaks in her hair)  
\- she likes makeup, but hasn’t been doing it for very long, and doesn’t have enough money to buy “the good s***”  
\- on that note, Lup swears a lot. I heard 24 uses of the s-word, and at least 14 of the f-word in our interaction  
\- wants to play in band, but she only has an old violin, and we don’t have any strings in band  
\- her and Taako were the new kids last year (they move around a lot) but they still have some good friends already

There was a lot more, but she was honestly talking so fast it was hard to remember it all. I wanted to write it down while she was talking, but mom already talked to me about how that’s rude and I super shouldn’t do it when I’m meeting new people. Lup also gave me the names of like ten bands that I should listen to. The only one I knew already was Panic! At the Fantasy Disco. Lup was wearing one of their shirts today, which is how we got started on that conversation in the first place. I will update with my findings later about how good her music taste is. I just looked up and saw Magnus waving for me to come join him, Taako and Lup at their lunch table. I’m going to put away my journal now.

•••

Drama was fun today. Leon said I should pick out a monologue from his list to start practicing. I was totally lost, but Taako came over and picked one for me. It’s one of a queen making a big speech to her people. Taako said that I was perfect for the gravitas it needed. Well, not in those words exactly. More like “you’ve got enough of a stick up your butt to play royalty”. Still. I think it was a compliment.

I think.

Compliment or not, I think I’m doing well. Taako gave some surprisingly good tips, and he even managed to help Magnus remember a good half of his lines. 

I think that I’m getting the hang of this new school thing. Maybe it isn’t as bad as I thought.

_The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power. - Obama_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write a chapter about, please come visit me at exuberantoctopus on tumblr! We'll see if we can make this a thing.


End file.
